Never Judge A Book By It's Cover
by dragonninjashawn
Summary: This story takes place at Zootopia, but this is not about Judy and Nick. It is about Kion( from the show lion guard) as he lives a normal life like any other animal, until a special someone comes into his normal life and changes everything.( Kion in this story was raised in Zootopia by his father Simba and his mother Nala, also his very close sister Kiara.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first story on this kind of thing,so whatever you have to say about the story( that can be helpful and not to talk sh*t about it) don't hesitate to say it in the reviews. I do not own lion king or Zootopia.**  
/

 **P.S. Thank so much for taking your time into reading this it means a lot to me.**

* * *

It as been about 10years since Kion and Kiara has moved out of their parents house. The two siblings decided to share an apartment for the two of them until they find a decent wage to get on their feet.

Kion worked at a restaurant called theSahara grillout as a guard outside by the front door at night to make sure people on the list enter as the rest with not reservations stay outside. As for Kiara, she worked as a waitress

at the same restaurant.

It was quiet a phenomenal place, it had well furnished marble tables and chairs,as for the lights they where like mini chandeliers hanging over every table. The view was avery unique, their was a waterfall which leadto a river that curved around

the front of the restaurant as fish jumped out of the water,the fish was the most popular request and was the finest dish for the predators to enjoy because their was no other fresh food to gather around the area.

Kion's shift ends later on after Kiara'sshift is over, so Kiara fixes them both food when she gets home before Kion. It was their normal routine,the lionessshowsup around five to prepare for dinner or just order take outand the

lion

shows up around eight eat his dinner watching TV as Kiara reads her novels.

"Ahhhhhhh,another great day at work. How was yours?" The lion yells sarcastically acrossthe room. Their was no response all he heard was foot steps coming from her room, her room wasvery clean and neat unlike her brothers room.

"As every other day." The lioness sighed lenning on the frame of the doornot looking away from her book.

"Their you are again with a book in hand and not a lion in your arms." Kion laughed jokingly putting a smirk on her face as she closed the book.

"Says the one that stutters every time you see a lioness in front of you." Kiara mocked giggling at her brother reaction trying to find a good comeback to say but couldn't because he knew it was true.

"Damn you got me there." He confessedembarrassed receiving a laugh in returned.

"Since we have day off why don't you go buy some romantic novels so you don't embarrass yourself again." Kiara continued to laugh but was stopby a shocking question he never ask any one

"Can you help me talk to females?" Kiara knew he was serious, he has never ask her for any helpon just about anything unless it was theonly choice he had. She froze at the question not relizing she was just staring at him

"Hello." Kion yelled aggravated at her for not answering his question whichbroke her out of her trance.

"Yes I would love to." She replied kindly making her brother feeling relieved by her answer.

"But first buy a few romantic novels tomorrow." Kiara said sternly and went on her way to her bed it was 10:36 and they both were tired.

"Hey Kiara." The lion paused shylystopping her in her tracks and turned to him slowly concerned.

"Thank you." He finished his sentence looking at the ground blushing. This made her form a warm smile ather little brother( just buy 5 minutes).

"Not a problem, goodnight Kion." She said warmly

"Goodnight." He replied before heading to the kitchen to throw away the paper plate and headed to his room.

* * *

 **9:35 a.m.**

Kion has been fighting the suns light for 30 minutes until he admited defeat. But his drowsiness soon changed when he smelled what he thought wasbreakfast his favorite meal of the day. He jumped out of bed to see what hadsuchanamazing

smell.

Kiara hasalways been a good cook ever since she was seven and was inspired by her favorite show Master chef. As he reached the kitchen he was shocked at the scene.

"Where is the food?" He said relizing the smell was a candle that said vanilla. Then hearing a giggle a back ground threw him so off at what was going on.

"Wellrise and shine." Kiara said which a devilish smirk on her face while taking a drink of a cup of joe as she was leaning on a wall.

"What's going on?" He wasso confused he has never woke up without food ready for him.

"Well I was hoping you would cook breakfast for today." She continued finishing her coffee

"Why?" He was aggravated and confused she knew he could never cook so why is she even trying.

"Because you first need to know what a lady wants before you know how to talk to them." The words just confused Kion more which made her enjoy this so much more.

"So what your saying is that you want me to cook a meal for both of us?" Kion now getting whatshe's trying to say. She nodded as she hedded to the couch to watch TV.

"Alright you got this it's just breakfast, how bad could it be?" He thought trying to give him some confidence before he started. He opened the cook book and flipped through the pages until he found Kiara favorite dish, but it was the most complicatedof  
/them all.

"This must be a test, it's just like she said 'you need to know what lady wants before you know how to talk to a lady." He thought to himself and he cracked his fingers and got started

* * *

 **10:40p.m.**

He finally finished the dish, it had eggs, peppers, lettuce, hash browns, and her special sauce which was hand made herself but won't tell anyone what she used. But it was not the prettiest of all dishes the hash browns were burnt, the eggs a little overcooked.

He put his blood and sweat, literally he cut himself about 5 times and ran around the kitchen like a maniac trying to cook everything right.

"Bon appétit." He jokingly said handing her breakfast hoping for the best. She then thanked him and took a bite and stopped.

"I have good news and bad news which one do you prefer?" She said with a smile on her face.

"The bad." He said regretting his answer.

"The food is terrible. You missed a few ingredients and over cooked most of it." She laughed so hard almost knocking the plate out of her lap.

"Okay okay now,what's the good news?" He asked hoping thegood would out weight the bad.

"It was very thoughtful of you to do that so that will make her like you more, because I sure as hell like you a lot more for trying to makemy favorite butyet most complicated dish yet." Kion was so happy to hear that hefell out of the

/chair which cause the two to laugh.

"Well I'll go getready and head to the book store." He got up stilllaughing and headed to his room to get ready. After about 5 minutes he headed to the door that leaves the apartment and grabbed his keys and went on his way. What he doesn't

/know is that he will meet someonethat could change his life to this day.

* * *

 **alright that's the end of the first chapter I hoped you liked it please review**

 **So who could he meet at the bookshop. Please tell me in the review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm sorry for the last chapter when the word got mix together(for all I know) so I will be using dubble spacefor no further confusionif you guys don't mind if so I apologize. Now back to the story**

* * *

As he left the building he was stopped by the bright light from the sun shining down on what it seemed like  
everything, it was a beautiful day,the wind was at perfect speed,the sun shined a golden yellow that wasn't to bright, and  
the temperature outside made you feel comfortable. This day was like 1 and a 100 chance of it happening.

At that moment he had an idea to drive his old but in good shape(not perfect but good shape) 1990 Chevelle. He spent all his savings  
for this car during his high school years by working every chance he had to earn a quick buck or to spend his  
weekend working, it wasn't easy for him to earn that kind of cash then but now looking at it he was proud he did. The  
car had black metallic paint with two white stripes that lead from the front of the hood to the back trunk. The interior  
was a golden brown but not in the best ofshapes.

"Come on baby be good to me today." Kion prayed as he entered the car. Usually he would take his sisters car because of howrare  
he wants to drive theold car but it was such a beautiful day. So after a few minutes of entering the car and  
starting it.

"Yeah baby!" Yelling at the car with excitement, he missed the sound of the engine car acted like it was brand new  
as it gurgles the fluids in the engine that had been sitting in there for what seemed like months. He then put it  
in drive and pulled out of the parking lot and headed his way to the book store which was about 5 minutes away.

* * *

 **10:56**  
 **  
**

He arrived at the book store which was call Barns & Noble, but bad forhim was their was barely any parking spots until  
he found one.

 **"Handicap"** is what it said on the street sign which made him bang his head on the wheel honking the horn multiple  
times causing a scene.

After a minute or two he found one and entered the store. The store was packed with animals of all kinds buying or checking out  
books.

"Well this will be fun." Was all he could respond sarcastically in this situation.

Looking for a novel seemed nearly impossible since their was barely any or someone got to it before he could. As he was looking  
through the shelfs in a crowded area about to give up until a slim female that was trying to get pass the crowd until  
shewas shoved into Kion.

"AHHHH!" Was all she could yell out throwing her books in to air as she was about to collide with the ground until Kions  
reflexs kicked in a caught her in The nick of time. It was a very beautiful hyena in the lions hands. Both their eyes  
lock on each other.

A very broad muscular lion holding a slim hyena with lumps in all the right places. Amber eyes meeting with amethyst eyes both  
not getting enough of each other's glare for what seem longer than what it really was.

"Ouch" is what came from the lion mouth after getting hit by one or more books on the head which broke both their trances  
and a laugh from the hyena as he returned a quiet laugh.

"Thank you." She said still giggling but noticed that his expression changed to frustration slowlysince he still couldn't find the right book.

"Your welcome" he said in plan tone making her have a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Do you talk like that to all animals or just me?" She viciously said crossing her arms getting the wrong idea.

"Talk like what?" Choosing his words carefully because of the evil glare she's giving him.

"Your welcome." She mocked full of sass. He was cut off guard trying to explain that it wasn't what he meantbut he realizedwhy  
she was mad.

"I'm sorry." He said feeling guilty. She liked this lion admitting to his mistakes like a real male would, which did not come by often  
in the city of Zootopia. She then changed her expression towards him.

"So what brings you here." She kindly said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm just lookingfor some romantic novel to read but I can't find one."He said quietly blushinga little embarrassed not  
realizingthat he was checking her out and got caught by her butdecided to play along. She was a very playful hyena  
and not serious most the time.

"Oh I never thought a big lion like you was so sensitive." Teasing him trying to get a rise out of him.

"Wha... what no... I..." he stutteredtrying to say the right words but was stopped.

"Awww comeon big guy I was just kidding don't be so gullible." She giggled at him with a look on his face as if he  
was offended some how. But he soon gave in and started to laugh.

"Why are you looking for romantic novels anyway?" With a serious tone and interested look on her face.

He didn't make a sound he just froze his heart started pounding as if it was going to pop out of his chest. He then glared  
at the elegant hyena that was the most beautiful he has ever put his eyes on and she was just joking with him, he didn't  
really have a good sense of humor it was always sarcasm or dry old jokes, she was full of life and unpredictable, but him,  
he was just plan, normal, with always the same pattern, go to the gym, go to work, go home, eat and sleep then the same the  
next day.

"Hello, any in there?" Was the only word that was clear enoughfor him to breakhis trance.

"Wha...what?"He asked

"You were staring at me I thought I had something on my face like something in my tooth that was bothering you." His heart  
froze and all he could think was **crap I can believe I was staring at her, why was I staring at her she's a hyena.**

"Is everything alright." She was starting to get concerned about him then it clicked in her mind then started to smile.

"Is it because I look beautiful." She smileddevilishly which made him have what seemed like a heart attack, he had no idea  
what to say to defend himself so he thought he had to say something reasonable.

"Yes." He spat out almost choking on his own caught her off guard that he would come out like that whichmade her  
blush and heart race but then quickly calmed her nerves.

"Well your not to bad yourself." She complimented giving him a sexy glare that made him picked up a book and a  
pen with a peace off paper attached to it and wrote something on it that made Kion curious. She then finished writing  
on the paper and stuck it in the book.

"Here I've already read this tell me how it is sometime." She then closed in on him about few inches awaygiving him the  
book with a warm smile and he gave a confused look in return.

"What's this?"Staring down at the book with the small peace of paper sticking out of the top of the book andthen looked  
at the title and read " **theNotebook?"**

 ****

"Your romantic novel with a little something extra." She said winking at him starting to head to the front of the store to buy  
her book.

"Oh bythe way never caught your name only caught you checking me out." She stopped at the end of the isle with a  
smug like grin meeting his eyes which made his heart stop at her beautiful amethyst eyes not even realizing what the  
other half of the sentenceshe said, but her eyeshow so muchmore of her personality, fun, loyal, energetic, loving, and  
caring.

"Kion and yours." He gave a smirk which she gave back in return

"Jasiri." She said waving leaving the isle. He opened the book and took out the paper and unfolded it, it was her number,he had  
a spark of excitement which almost made him jump full of joybut put it out so he didn't causea scene so he  
shoved it in his pocket and went to buy the book.

* * *

 **Hey what do you think I did better writingin the second chapterthan the first chapter. Please tell me in the review.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for the long break I've been busy but let's get down to business.**

* * *

It was about midday when Kion was walking down the hall a few doors away from his apartment door. When he entered he was  
welcomed buy a very pleasant smell of cooked bug burgers, but wasn't truly focused on food, his mind was on the hyena the  
way she swinger her hips when she walk and the glare he was addicted to.

He had fought these thoughts throughout the trip back home but they came back harder to fight each time. He has never been into  
interspecies relationships but why now, why her.

"Hey your back just in time for lunch." Waswhat he heard that caused him to break his trance enough for him to respond  
"impeccable timing is my specialty." He joked making the lionesslaugh.

"Wow that was the funniest joke that's ever came out of your mouth." Kiara continued to laugh finishing up the burgers as he  
took his seat on the couch. The apartment wasn't really big for the both of them but enough for them to feel comfortable,  
there were only 5 rooms, the kitchen, the living room, one bathroom, and two bedrooms.

"So how was the book store, did you pickthe right book?" She asked while taking a seat on the couch on the opposite  
side of where the lion sat giving him his burger so she can enjoy hers.

"The book store was crowded, and yes I did find the right book, Jasiri..." He stopped before he went any further with the story  
but it was too late, his sister dropped her bug burger on the plate and placed it on the coffee table and she jumped  
closer to him before he could say a single word.

"Who's Jasiri?!" She asked looking like shewas about to explode full of excitement. "Who Is Jasiri, is she tall, short, cute. I need  
details!"

"Hey hey hey calm down, what's gotten into you." He responded try to put space in between them. This was very unlike her, why  
was she so excited?

"Well I have to be happy for my brother once in a while." She stated with a smirk nudging him with her elbow. "Plus you  
never talked about a girl to me so how am I not so post to be happy." She was right he neverreally talked  
about girls often around his parents no one knew why.

"Anyway tell me more about her please." She said trying to contain herself.

"Okay, well she is cute, not very tall, maybe 5'4, she's a hyena..." he was cut off before saying another word by his sister  
when she yelled almost at the top of her lungs when she was right next to the lion.

"What!" What's the words that left her mouth making Kion deaf on his left ear. He covered his ear in pain.

"What was that for?" He growled in pain.

"Hyena's are untrustworthy, dirty, and all kinds of bad things." She continued ignoring his response completely. He started to get impatient. He  
then thought to himself why is she all of a sudden pissed about it.

"Not this hyena, she is kind..." he was cut off again by his ignorant sisters blabbering and over reactive actions until she mentioned  
a name that he hasn't heard since high school.

"She could just be just like Janja." When that word left her mouth he had enough. Janja and his friends were very big trouble  
makers of the group and they always picked on Kion (mostly) and his sister (not as bad as Kion), they embarrassed him, lied to him, and  
even Kion and Janja would get into fights very frequently which Kion would win if it was just him but the three hyenas  
always teamed up on him after school and beat him almost to death. After a whilethe parents got sick of both of  
them fighting that Kions parents and Janja's parents changed schools which lead to the end of the problem.

"You haven't even met her and you are bringing Janja into this..." He paused for second to stand up, the expression on his face  
was anger not for insulting just Jasiri, but bringing Janja into this mess.

"But you only met her for a moment how do you know she's not like him." Kiara stated trying to prove she was right.

"I just know okay." He yelled trying to convince his sister." We can't just go around and think all hyenas are bad."

"But we can't go around thinking they're good too."she countered quickly.

"Oh and that means we can't take a risk to talk to them before we know for sure if there good or bad." Kion re-counteredand  
made her look down in defeat because he was right but she was too stubborn to admit it.

"Wy are you defending her." She fired back. "Wy are you so eager to prove to me she is nice and not a shifty lowlife."  
This sent the lion over the edge.

"I'm defending her because she deserves it, she doesn't need a bitch talking behind her back." He roared at her across the room  
she was shocked and hurt at the same time, he never called her that in their life. Then the only thing she noticed next  
was a sound of a slam from a door and a lion that was once in front of her was now gone.

Kion got in his old car and sat their for a minute looking up at his apartment with fire in his eyes and his blood  
boiling. Then he turned the key to get the engine running, put the car in reverse out of the little parking lot then  
came to a complete stop on the drive way put it in drive and hit the gas peddle hard which made the tires screech  
and then the engine roars as the car drivesto a place he knows best.

After about 15 minutes of driving he arrived at his destination, looking at the building was making him feel more comfortable as  
he exited his car he read the title **Gold's Gym** , he has been working out there ever since he got a job as  
a guard for the club even though he was recommended to build more strengthfor the job. He hated the requirement but  
he loved food and drink discounts from the club, so he made a member ship for the gym. As he started to workout he felt  
comfortable there, it helped him release anger or stress when ever he needed it.

As he entered the building he heard the sound of clashing metal all over the gym then noticed that the place was  
was so post to be his break day but he didn't care he needed to calm down.

"Ahhhh, feeling better already." Was all he could say after being noticed by a few girls glaring at him while he was running  
on the treadmill. But only one girl was on his mind.

"Well what do we have here?" A voice filled his ears that he knew was familiar. He turned to his left then his eyes met  
with beautiful amethyst eyes that he knew surprisingly very well.

"Jasiri?" Trying to confirm if it was actually her. As she started the treadmill next to him.

"The one and only." She replied "What a coincidence that we workout at the same gym."

"Yeah, but I never saw you here before." Kion stated trying to remember in the past if she was and he just never realized.

"Well obviously, I just moved to zootopia about a week ago." She laugh while still jogging on the treadmill at the same pace  
as Kion. As they continued to jog on the treadmill Jasiri knew something was off when their eyes met once again,she noticed  
that happy expression on his face which hid the real expression like a mask,andsaw anger, she didn't know how but  
she just knew.

"You Alright?" The hyena responded with a soft kind voice with a concern look on her face. His heart skipped a beat.

"Wha...what do you mean?" The lion tried to act dumbfoundedbut it was no use.

"You seemed edgy about something." She waited for an answer but she never received one so she came up with an idea."Okay if  
you won't tell me thenI have an idea." A smirk grew on her face turning up the treadmill speed on both of theirs.

"What are you doing?" He panicked as his legs started to move faster and his heart pound faster trying to keep up with his  
body

"If I can run longer than you then you will tell me what's wrong." She smiled as she turned up the speed on the machine.  
"Unless you're to afraid to race me." She smiled.

"No your on..." He paused."But what's in it for me?"

"Well, I will let you kiss me."She slightlyblushed and made the lion next to her come to a complete halt which was  
his biggest mistake as the treadmill swooped his legs out from under him and crashed on the floor.

"Oh my god are you alright?" She yelled but gigglingjumping off the treadmill next to the lion laying on his head.

"Ouch, I'm fine just a few scratches." He got up and brushed off, but was caught off guard  
by laughter.

"Hahahaha." The hyena continued laughing almost crying."That was priceless."

"I...I just tripped." He trying to cover up his mistake. But she just laugh even harder, but then Kion started to giggle he didn't  
know why but he just couldn't help himself.

"I won you know." Jasiri stated giggling." So spit it out."

"Wait... no I call a rematch I fell, I need some kind of second chance." He quickly replied.

"Oh someone really wants that kiss now do they." She teased making Kion blush but it wasn't noticeable under his golden brown fur.  
" Alright your on." She announced playfully, then they started up their treadmills and they started to run. The Kion thought  
to himself how the kiss will end up like, he was so eager to find out that he set it as his goal that he  
will get that kiss no matter what.

* * *

 **What will happen next,will Jasiri win or will Kion win please pleaseplease review. Thank you for reading this you guys later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and I will try to make the story better every chapter I make. And sorry for the delay I had some technical difficulties that are now adjusted. Now let's get back to the story.**  
 **  
**

 **P.S I do not own The Lion King nor Zootopia.**

* * *

The clock struck 5:00pm on Kiara's watch which made her feel a bit worry and guilt in her gut. She was sitting  
on the couch with the T.V. on and books across the coffee table, she was trying to pass the time waiting for Kion  
to come home because she knew that casing after him wasn't her best option.

"Why, why would he call me that, even after he asked me for my help. Also why would he defend that hyena?" Kiara spoke to  
no one but herself trying to have a reason to beangry at him, but deep inside all that anger she felt guilty  
about what she did and she knew it. She took another look at her watch and the huffed as she got up.

"That's it I'm going out to look for him." Kiara said making her way to the door.

As she left the building heading to the red 2016 Buick Encore she noticed how nice outside looked and felt a little bit  
relieved at the moment almost forgetting the reason she came out here for.

"Kiara is that you?" A voice broke Kiara's trance making her turn to were the voice had came from. There was a slight fit looking  
lion with auburn fur and a black mane well groomed and green emerald like eyes.

"Who are you?" Kiara responded frighten at the fact that he knows her name but looked harder then she thought she lost her mind  
when she thought it was him.

"It's me Kovu, rememberwe were friends as kids." Kovu stated making Kiara realizing now that it was really him. They were both 12  
and were quick friends always wanting to explore places together but both of their back parents history separated them by force  
and never saw each other until today.

"Yes now I do, it's been to long how have you been?" Kiara asked kindly forming a warm greeting smile.

After a few minutes of catching up on each others back stories like Kovu works at this big business man at one of the  
building in the center of Zootopia and Kiara's back story about how her and her brother moved in an apartment building to  
help splitthe bills. Then Kiara remembered something she forgot to do.

"Well it was nice meeting you again Kovu glad you haven't changed a bit." She said putting her paw out which Kovu was gladly  
to shake. Then Kovu pulled out a card from his pocket and gave it to her.

"What is this?" She respond puzzled on what to do with it.

"Just my card so if you need any help you can contact me." Kovu said turning his back to her waving as he walked away.  
Then it hit Kiara, she finally figured it out and smiled.

"Are you just giving me your number and not a business chat." She teased,he stoped and turned his head to her with smirk  
across his face.

"Maybe, we'll find out." He yelled back teasing her with a laugh which made her smile grow more.

He waved on last time and then walked the opposite direction from her as she walked to her car starting it and pulling  
it out of the driveway and driving to the place that she knows were Kion will be.

It didn't take her long to arrive at the gym so all she had to do was find Kion's car to confirm if he was  
there. Kions Chevelle always stood out from the rest,you would just look at it and you would know who's car it was  
right away. But the car was not in sight in the parking lot which made Kiara puzzled.

"Were could he be?" She thought to herself scanning the area but he was no were to be. So she decided go look at the bar,  
the next place he would be if he was angry.

After a few minutes of driving on the street she finally parked in front of the bar which was known as **The Clam.** She  
was right in front of the door that led to the bar when she heard crashing and stuff breaking, she swung the door open  
to see a familiar lion with blood running across his head fighting a Bear with cuts across his arms and torn clothes.  
She froze in fear after just realizing that was Kion fighting the Bear. She tried to get between the fight until a paw grabbed  
her shoulder.

"What then?" Kiara responded turning around quickly to see a female hyena with a horrible look on her face.

"Can...can you take...me to the hospital?"Was all the hyena studdered collapsing to the ground until the Kiara caught her in the  
nick of time but was confused at the hyenas question. As Kiara pulled her up she felt something on her hand which was  
placed on her side,it felt warm, wet, and thick. Kiara looked down out of curiosity to see her hand staned in blood and a  
wound that looked like it can from a claw.

"Oh my god what happened?" Kiara shrieked but the hyena was passed out from the loss of blood. Kiara was freaking out not knowing  
what to do, her brothers fighting a bear and a female hyena is bleeding out in her hands.

"Shit shit shit..." Was all Kiara could say before a suddencrash came from behind her making her quickly turning around to see  
Kion bloody and tired and behind he was an knocked out bear laying on a broken table with cuts and gashes.

"We need to get to the hospital now." Kion huffed picking up the Hyena from Kiara and rushing out of the door.

"Wait, what the hell happen?" Kiara rushed over to Kion, but he ignored her response trying to get to his car. The hyena was bleeding  
out fast and they need to slow it down ASAP.

"We need something to stop the blood..." Kion paused then had an idea, he laid down her down taking of his slight ripped shirt and  
wrapped around her waist.

"What happened?!" Kiara yeld trying to break her brothers concentration "Who is this girl?"

"Jasiri needs a hospital now and your asking 20 questions!" He growled. "Please just get in the car and take us to the hospital  
and I'll answer all your questions you have."

She nodded and rushed it in the car after they laidin the back of the Buick,pulled out of the parking lotand  
pushed as hard as she can on the gas racing across the street. Kiara had so many questions, like what caused the fight, was  
it kions fault for starting the fight, and who the hell was that female hyena. That last question she thought brought her back  
to what Kion mentioned, " **Jasiri needs a hospital...** " repeated in her head many times while running a red light startling other drivers.

They arrived at the hospital just in time to see two animals exiting the ambulance walking away from the vehicle until Kiara  
hit the horn on the wheel making a loud noise catching the two animals off guard making them turn their heads to the  
car.

"Don't just stand their I have two severely injured animals in the back of the car." Kiara yelled loud enough for them to grab  
their equipment and rushed over to the car swinging the car doors to reveal a unconscious hyena with a shirt wrapped around  
her waist and soaked in blood.

Then they turned to see a heavily breathing lion with cuts all over him leaking out blood, but he was still conscious.  
This surprised the female and the male wolf because not very many mammals had stayed awake through this kinds of injuries.

Then they were trying to carefully get Jasiri out of the car without causing further damage and putting her on a ambulance bed  
for the male wolf to rush in the hospital.

"What happened?" The female wolf spoke up trying to help Kion get out of the car as he limps to a wheel chair while Jasiri  
was beingrushed into the hospital to medical attention.

" My brother got into a fight and she got cut really bad, that's all I know." Kiara explained freaking out almost confusing the woman  
but she caught on to what she said. She nodded and rush Kion into the hospital.

Kiara was trembling and just about in tears for her brother and the hyena. No she had to be strong,she regained her strength  
and ran into to hospital following the wolf in front of her. As she was rushing behind the wolf she looked at her brother  
and then at the hyena at the end of the hall entering a room, all she hoped for was for both of them to  
be alright.

* * *

 **How did you guys like it please,please review and I hoped you enjoyed to chapter catch ya later ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone sorry for the delay I've been busy and I haven't had manychances to make this story. But it's here and dying to be read and reviewed. Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

3 _hours earlier..._  
 _  
_

Both tired and sore they continued to run with only determination keeping them going as sweat poured out of their body's and  
legs aching like no tomorrow. Kion and Jasiri have been running for almost an hour straight with animals gathering around to  
cheer them on. Their was separate team rooting for Kion and another for Jasiri which made them both feel excited to go longer,  
but they couldn't go for long.

"Getting tired already?" Jasiri taunting him hiding the pain she felt in her chest and her aching legs.

"No." Kion lied forming a smirk to show no weakness. "What about you?"

"As if." She smirked trying to laugh but decided it wasn't the best thing to do while running your butt off.

They both made eye contactwith each other and saw excitement, determination, and a small spark of love that went unnoticeable.  
The mammals both broke their trance and ran harder as if it was a recharge. As they ran Kion looked back at beautiful hyena  
next to him wearing black yoga pants hugging tightly to her lower body and a blue compress t-shirt." Wow, she's so beautiful."  
Was all he thought and saw how hard she worked. Kion couldn't go anymore, he was beyond tired.

"What... are...you doing?" Jasiri gasped looking behind her back watching the lion getting off the machine. She followed suit soon after.

"I'm pooped, you win." Kion huffed out laughing a little. "Yes!" Jasiri yelled in excitement with the little energy she had left.

"So caught it up, I want to know the story." Jasiri moved to sit next to crowd that shouted for her screamed in  
victory and the other team sighed in disappointment reverting back to their own business. As she got comfy in the seat that  
sat next to him, then she noticed he wasn't to thrilled about it. But after about a few minutes of explaining his story  
of why he was pissed and sad. After listening to how he stood up for her against his own sister, she had mixed  
emotions about it, hurt from the negative words but she felt moreattractedto him and did something she never thought  
she would do.

"Hey, why don't we go drink to sooth the nerves." Jasiri suggested giving him a kiss on the cheek making Kion turn to her  
in shock.

"What was that for?" Kion's heart raced as he blushed uncontrollably.

"That was for standing up for me." Jasiri responded turning away blushing." So are we going to get a drink or what?" She repeated impatiently.

"Yes, but I'm buying." Kion winked with a smirk growing on his face, Jasiri returned a reassuring smile and grabbing his arm and racing  
out of the building. As she was dragging him to the door (not literal) he replayed that moment when her lips came in contact  
with his lips felt soft and warm and wish he had another but on his lips instead.

They reached the door that exited the building and to see the sun was out but setting in the distance showing the bright  
orange covering the sky." Hey..." was the word that broke Kion from his trance.

"What?" Kion asked begging to repeat her response.

"I said can you give me a ride to the bar?" Jasiri repeated giggling at the dense lion. Kion nodded and led her to the  
car.

"Wow, nice car." Jasiri said looking at the car admiring the condition and age of the car while she entered the passenger seat.

"Thank's,I try to keep it that way." Kion replied as he hopped in the seat revving up the engine and pulled out of the  
drive way. "Anyway how did you get here?"

"What do you mean?" She gave a confused look at the lion that was shifting down the road.

"I mean, you showed up at the gym without a car." Kion stated which made the hyena feel uncomfortable about her answer.

"Oh... umm... I had a ride there from a friend." Jasiri stuttered to answer the lion making him very curious but choose not to ask  
further more questions.

After a few minutes of silence they arrived at the bar which read _**the clam.**_ It was in decent shape, not  
fancy and not very popular around the area they are in. When they entered they were greeted with animals that were  
there for fun or to feel relaxed. The bar was not very populated, only a animal here and there.

"So where do you want to sit?" Kion broke the silence in the room.

"Up at the bar so I can see them make my drink right, believe me I won't make thatmistake of sitting in the back  
and ordering a drink again." Jasiri shivered still remembering tasting that nasty drink. They were about to order their drink until they  
where stopped by the door slamming open.

"Alright listen up, I'm looking for a hyena, slim, and this tall." The bear yelled his booming voice across the room holding his hand  
about shoulder height that matched Jasiri height. The bear was wearing a fancy yellow jacket and jeans, he was well built and had  
a scar across his left looked at one another confused and turned back to him. The only person that was on  
edge was Jasiri herself, she knew that voice but how did he find her.

"Her name is Jasiri, anyone know were she is." His voice boomed again but with more aggression. That name made Kion stand from his  
chair as Jasiri got up and tried to stop what ever Kion was planning to do.

"No don't do want ever you planning sit back down please." Jasiri pleaded quietlybut Kion ignored her and walk closer to the  
bear who noticed the hyena he was looking for in front of a lion that was the same size as him waking towards  
him. "Jasiri do you know this animal?" Kion responded standing feet away from the bear.

"Why yes she does, she is on my list." The bear grinned which caused Kion to push Jasiri aside. "Now now you don't want to do  
this big boy."The bear warned.

"Why is she so important to you." Kion growled at him which cause the bear to laugh.

"Well she did this." He pointed at his eye were the scare was." And is worth some money that belongs to me."

"No, don't do this." Jasiri fired back. "You're just a selfish bastard that kills for money." Jasiri continued which made the bear made and  
swung his claws at hercutting a deep wound. She yelped in pain as Kion caught her and laid her softly on the floor  
trying to stop the blood.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU BITC...!" The bear was cut off by a fist flying to his gut at great velocity making him gasping for  
air painfully.

"Why don't you shut your mouth." Kion replied with fire in his eyes and his heart racing from the adrenaline. The bear hit back first  
on the table aching in pain but noticed a beer bottle right next to him. He snatched the bottle as Kion walked closer  
and bashed the bottle on his forehead causing blood running down his face as he yelled in pain.

A crowd formed a circle around the two fighters while the bartender is caring Jasiri's wounds but she was loosingblood fast.  
The selfish bartender couldn't do much because he was more focused on his liquor than the hyena aching in pain, so she got  
up in search for someone.

"Come on man don't do this, just let me kill her." The bear suggested but Kion wasn't very fond of the idea.

"Over my dead body." Kion growled signaling him to bring it on.

"Well someone's has a death wish." He smirk closing in on the lion cracking his knuckles, all Kion did was smile which caught  
the bear off guard. "What's so funny?!" He asked confused.

"Oh nothing, just all you are is a soft ball of fur." Kion taunted making the hot headed bear snap. They both charged at each  
with blood and violence on their mind while Jasiri is loosingblood from the deep laceration and trying to get someone  
else to help until she ran into a lioness. She grabbed her shoulder for support and to catch her attention.

"Can...can you take...me to the hospital?" Jasiri asked with every word she spit out was painful. Then Jasiri looked at her face once until everything went black.

* * *

 _ **Now...**_

Jasiri was rushed into the emergencyroom with Kiara and Kion following behind. Kion and Jasiriwere put into two different  
rooms to get treated for their wounds. Jasiri was still unconscious which help the doctors with stitching her deep lacerations. Kion  
wasrolled into a room to get covered up withbandages.

"Where is Jasiri is she alright?" Kion jumped up from his roller but was forced down by the sudden pain he felt aching in  
his body.

"Woah calm down she will be fine. But you need to rest and tell me what happened." The female wolf calmly responded as she  
wrapped a peace of cloth around his head to soak up the blood. "I'm shocked on how you burst up out of a chair  
like that with the injuries you have."

"You should see the other guy." The lion said with a cocky smile growing on his stained bloody face. Then Kiara knocked on the  
wall of the opened door.

"May I come in?" Kiara softly asked receiving a nod from the nurse still patching him up. Kiara just looked at her brother seeing  
all those scratches and bruises at leased all she could see with the tornclothes blocking the rest of the injures.

"Alright I need you to get rid of the shirt." The female wolf suggested. Kion complied and remove of what's left of the shirt  
showing off his muscular form that had three big lacerations going across his chest. The wolf froze for moment getting a full  
look of how toned his body's was but noticed that their was some scares that looked like they were healed a long  
time ago." What happened here?" She said pointing at the scares as shestarted to stitch the cuts.

"Uh.." Kion struggled to come up with an answer. "Long story." Kiara quickly said saving his brother the trouble.

"Oh okay, well no worries most of the new cuts will not leave a scare besides the laceration across you chest." She stated packing  
up and leaving the room. "Oh and you are going to have to stay here till you get the go ahead." The both nodded at  
the wolf as she left the room.

Both the hyena and lions have been at in the hospital for quiet a while. Kion was all patched up and had thego  
ahead to return home but he wanted to stay behind check on Jasiri since she was still asleep well that's what the  
doctors mentioned.

The clock hit 8:00 pm and Kion showed up in Jasiri's room about 30 minutes ago thinking on what to say to her when  
she wakes up. After those 30 minutes of finding the words to say she jolted up wide awake as if she had a nightmare  
but soonrealized we're she was and calmed her nerves until her eyes meet with Kion's.

"Kion? Are you alright? What happen?Were is..." Jasiri shot him with questions but all he did was move the seat closer to  
the bed she lied in.

"I'm fine, but I should be asking you if you are alright." Kion stated grabbing her hand causing her to blush uncontrollably.

"I'm fine. But you are the one that's really injured." Jasiri countered quickly. "He could of killed you."

"As the same for you, you lost so much blood you could of died." Kion countered back, then the doctor entered the room causing  
them to stop their argument.

"Ahhh, is good to see you awake." The doctor responded looking at his paper.

"It good to be awake." Jasiri replied giggling sitting up on the bed.

"Well when ever you are ready you and your boyfriend can leave." The doctor said handing them a few papers." Just sign these and  
your free to go."

"Oh sorry but we are not in a relationship, we are just friends." Kion quickly recovered.

"Oh sorry I just assumed since you are both holding each other's hand." The doctor stated making the two mammals glare at each  
other then their hands, they never knew that they were still holding hands. They both swung their hands back blushing grabbing the  
papers and signing them.

They were just about finished with signing the papers, then was informed that they had to change out of their hospital clothes  
and into their own clothes which was bought byKiara for both of them since they left their bags in the other  
car. After Kiara dropped off their clothes she offered that Jasiri come to dinner when they were done changing and she will  
be wait outside of the room.

"I'm sorry but all of are rooms are full you both will have to change in here." A nurse said causing them to freeze  
and silence entered the room for a few minutes try to think on what to do until Kion came up with an idea.

"Hey, why don't you change in the bathroom and I'll change out here." Kion broke the silence.

"Thats a great idea thank you." Jasiri nervously saidgrabbing her clothes and closing the door behind her leaving the lion confused. After  
she closed the door she liedon the wall regretting how she acted just now, after changing into her clothes she  
started to fantasize about a certain lion.

"I wonder how sexy he is with his shirt off or better yet everything off." Jasiri thought to herself trying to shake the thought  
off but her curiosity got the best of her. She turned the door knob and opened the door enough to see the room  
and Kion half naked(he wore pants but no shirt) in front of her with his face turned to the wall and his back towards  
her.

She admired the lion for a moment and saw something unique on his back but couldn't make it out. She slowly opened the door  
enough for her to get a better look, but still couldn't see it very well. She walked behind him quietly not interrupting his  
focus on trying to button up the pants that were bought a size to small. She was shocked to see scares on his back  
and chest(besides the badaged upwounds).

"Where did you get those scares from?" Jasiri finallyasked scaring the lion half to death. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine you didn't scare me too much, and the scares um..." Kion paused remembering what terrible things happened to him.

"You don't have to tell me. I was just curious." Jasiri suggest.

"No it's time I finally told someone." Kion said sadly confusing the hyena.

"I got them from when I was in the military." He confessed his deepest secret.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! What happened to him in the military. Please please review tell me what you think about it. And sorry againfor the long wait.**


	6. Chapter 6

**He guys I'm sorry but I've been caught up in sports and finally being able to drive so I will not finish this story(but if anyone would want to keep the story going by all means do it). Again I am sorry.**


End file.
